Boy of Fact and Fiction
by UsakoKou
Summary: Buffy and Angel are living together about 5/6 years in the future when a strange boy shows up.
1. An unlikely arrival

Title: Boy of Fact and Fiction [1/?]  
Author: Reni  
Premise/Summary: Came from Jills' Challenge: Buffy and Angel are   
living together. Darla shows up with a baby.   
Timeline: The Future  
Rating: R-possible language  
Spoilers: AtS s3  
Pairing: B/A  
Distrobution: If you already have my fics you can have this one  
to. If you don't take it but tell me where you are putting it.  
Feedback: I wouldn't say no.  
  
****  
  
Buffy walked back into the apartment whipping the dust off her   
cloths. As she shut the door her eyes glanced around the room  
looking for any sign of life. Before walking in she know Angel  
wasn't home but it always seemed like their apartment was always  
having somebody drop by. Either it was Wesley to inform Angel   
that they have tracked down a new demon nesting spot, or it was  
Cordelia to come and comb through her make-up and hair supplies,  
again.  
  
When Buffy found that nobody was in the apartment she breathed   
a sigh of relief. Very rarely did she have time to herself. Or  
even just time alone with Angel.   
  
Walking through the hall toward her bedroom she peeled the  
sweater off her body and walked to the closet grabbing a loose  
fitting t-shirt letting it fall over her. Buffy quickly shimmied  
out of her pants and slipped into a pair of black wind-pants.  
Throwing her hair up into a loose pony-tail she made her way   
back out to the living room where she let herself fall into   
the big fluffy couch.  
  
As soon as she hit the cushions Buffy could feel sleep   
beginning to talk her. But that was one thing she always   
refused to do. If Angel was out she would stay up until  
he returned. Just to be sure that he was safe. As she barried  
herself deeper into the folds of the couch her eyes slowly  
began to close, as she struggled to stay awake.  
  
Buffy's eyes closed this time not opening back up when there was  
a sudden knock on her door. Buffy's eyes snapped open as she  
sat up in a hurry. Wasting no time she ran to the door expecting  
the worst. When she opened the door she was beyond words.  
  
There standing before he was a little boy of about six years old  
with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. Buffy's eyebrows flexed  
in confusion as the little boy held up a small piece of paper.  
  
"Bye" The boy smiled as he waved and ran back down the hall. Turning  
the paper over in her hands she found 'Angel' written in calligraphy   
on the back of the paper. Her fingers inspected the fold and the  
creases as she wanted desperately to find out what it said.   
  
As her fingers played with the seal, Angel walked up the hall toward   
their apartment with a battle axe in his hands. "Buffy what are  
you doing in the doorway?"  
  
"This kid...did you see a little boy on your way in?"  
  
"No I didn't, why?" Angel looked at Buffy in confusion as he ushered  
her into their apartment.  
  
"This kid handed me this...it's for you..." Buffy handed him the paper  
name side down.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Turn it over..." When Angel flipped the paper he found his name written  
in a to familiar fashion. Breaking the seal Angels eyes quickly fell  
on the words written before him.  
  
Buffy peered at the letter from around his arm and saw the words she had   
never before seen. "What does it say? I can't read it."  
  
Angel closed the paper a look of confusion on his face. "It's Gaelic"  
  
"Okay, but what does it say? Come on Angel. This strange kid comes  
to the door and hands me this paper and now you won't tell me what   
it says?"  
  
Angel turning the paper in his hands. "According to this that boy  
is my son."  
  
"But Angel that's impossible. You and I both know it. Who sent this?"  
  
"Darla."   
  
****  
  
I know it's short but I didn't want to get to far into it then not have   
any place to stop it for the chapter. hehe  
  
Reni  



	2. Out Meeting Place

Boy of Fact and Fiction [2/

Boy of Fact and Fiction [2/?]

Spoilers: IWRY, S5, S6 BtVS. S3 AtS.

Info in previous parts.

5 years earlier

Buffy:

I feel my self practically running out to my car. No matter how bad I feel at this moment. Knowing I'm going to be seeing Angel, that makes my return all the more real. I know I have been putting on false masks for all my friends. Giles seeming to be the only one who knew that something is wrong. Everyone is just so happy to see me alive. Everyone but me.

When Angel called me my heart fluttered in that way that it hasn't fluttered since I last kissed him in the grave yard the day of my moms funeral. In such a dark time it was still him that could become the light in the midst of my darkness. Now in my world of hell he will become my saving grace.

Now I'm on my way to a small city between LA and Sunnydale where we have been on a few occasions in the past. The last time we met there was my birthday. I was still with Riley at the time but it has always been a tradition since I was 16 to be with Angel on my birthday. A tradition I will also never break. 

The place is a small cabin out in the middle of the woods, with all the trimmings. A fireplace and hearth. Two floors with three different bedrooms. Everything; even a hot tub in the back galley.

I saw the look in Giles eyes when I told him I was going to see Angel. I know he's confused at my sudden departure. But hey I just got back from what they want to call Hell, and I need someone who can pull me out of my own personal hell. You and I both know only one person can do that. Not Spike. Not Willow. Not Giles. Hell not even Dawn.

As I see dawn quickly approaching on the horizon I hope and pray that Angel made it here before the sun went down. If his voice told m anything he was already half way to his car by the time he got me on the phone. I round the corner onto a dirt, forested path. I smile as I remember on my birthday when Angel and I walked hand in hand through the dark damp forest. It was just after a rain fall so all the branches were wet and sparkly. A beautiful site to behold.

As I snap back to the present I see the log cabin sitting ahead of me. I remember asking Angel where he found a cabin like this. All he would tell me that he had it built soon after coming to the US as a form of retreat. When I asked about the hot tub all he could do was laugh. That is nice you know. Being along with a man that you now you are the only one who can truly make him laugh. It's like we make each other see the light. We make each other laugh. We make each other's souls scream for each other. We know it's wrong, but we can't stop. We need each other to live. We are each other's light at the and of the long and darkened tunnel. If only we weren't always destined to be running the opposite direction of each other.

Sure he's a vampire and I'm the Slayer; but look at it from this Angel. Who knows the darkness better then the Slayer then a vampire and visa versa. I have never really looked at Angel as a vampire the entire time we were together. Sure I might have spouted a few arguments that would bring up the vampirism but I would do that just to irritate him. I knew what could get him riled up. Just like he could with me. We both knew what to day, what to do to make the other jealous. But we also know just what to say, what do to, to make the other feel loved, treasured.

When I drive around to the back of the cabin I see Angel's Plymouth Belvedere. Carefully I remove myself from the confines of my choking seat belt. As I walk toward the house I find myself primping. I haven't bothered to do that since I was brought. But I know why I'm doing it now. I'm doing it cause I'm going to be seeing Angel. Angel deserves primping. I already feel the familiar tingle in my stomach when I approach the house. As I move toward the door I unknowingly run my fingers through my hair hoping to make it look better. Though I know it's already at my best. 

Why am I doing this? It's just Angel. Right why don't I keep deluding my self in to believing it's just Angel. I just hope he can work is magic and allow me to forget the heaven I was introduced to. Where I was living happily with my mother again. Where I didn't have to worry about the destruction of the world. Or always having to worry about the upcoming battle. Please Angel…take that away from me!

Angel:

I'm pacing in the cabin when I hear an engine purring outside the cabin. I don't have to look to know its Buffy. That she's finally here. I can't help myself from going to the window and watching as she exits the car. Her long flowing blond hair glowing in the up and coming sun. I surpress a chuckle when I see her running her fingers and tugging a her clothes to straighten them out. Oh what a beautiful site to behold.

I still can't surpress the shock I remember when I heard that Buffy was alive. When Cordelia told me I could feel my second half. I'm just surprised I didn't notice earlier. But after sitting in a nursing home for as long as I did, I think my memories and feelings were beginning to laps.

I couldn't waste anymore time just standing around in shock as the feelings rushed over me like water down a waterfall. I ran into the Hyperion and right to the phone. As I dialed her number I could feel myself taking unnecessary breaths. Before holding them in until I heard her answer the phone. 

It was true she is alive. My Buffy is alive. I remember our brief conversation, full of meaning and understanding. It was actually her idea to meet. Of course I could never deny her so I told her to name the time and the place. She chose our cabin out in the middle of the woods. 

I was already at the car throwing the phone to Cordy by the time our conversation was over. All I could think of the entire drive to our cabin I thought of Buffy. I thought of a world without Buffy. A world that I had to experience for three months. And believe me three months was definitely long enough.

As I pulled toward the cabin like usual I pulled around back. I took a look around seeing the dark woods around me. And the dark water at the base of the outcropping. Slowly I walked into the cabin looking quietly around the darkness. Sure I already knew there was nobody else here.

As I found my way into the living room I found a piece of wrapping paper stuck to the back of the couch. I chuckled as I remembered as she sat encircled in my arms unwrapping her birthday present. 

I gave her a leather bound journal. It tied with two simple leather laces. The paper I had sprayed and antiqued to give it the appearance of crisp old paper. The kind you always find in all the dusty tomes we are always researching. I thought it would be the perfect gift for her. To write her experiences down. I wonder if she uses it. 

I certainly remember the look on her face as she read the initial letter I had written on the first page.

Dear Buffy,

I know this is your journal, but I wanted to write this letter to you inside so you will always have it with you. First of all happy birthday. I certainly hope you have many more like it in the future.

Remember our meeting place whenever you need someone to talk to. If ever you need me that is where you will find me. Just remember out little preludes will lead toward the biggest epilogue our lives will take us on.

Right now sure we are at a crossroads but one day our paths will lead us back to each other. One day I will conquer my demons and return back to you. But for now it will be within our own dreams and special days like this.

Yours Always, 

Angel

I almost cried when I saw the tears running haplessly down her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around me as hear tears soaked my shirt. Now I'm standing here watching the women who could never die for me. I watched as she got out of her car. I watched as the morning stopped me from meeting her at the door.

I stepped out of range of the light as I stepped back through the kitchen toward the back room the wrapping paper still sliding through my fingers. I grip the door slowly turning the knob. When I opened it I smiled seeing her look up. Her hazel eyes capturing my brown ones in the greatest of entanglements.

"Buffy…" Why is it whenever I see her that's all I can seem to say for like the first five minutes? Is it just me? 

"Angel." Buffy smiles up at me. I can tell the smile is genuine as she walks into the cabin. Her eyes catching the moving wrapping paper in my hands. "Hey." She stands facing me as I shut the door my eyes never leaving hers.

"Buffy…" I reach out for her knowing that when I go to touch her my hand will pass through her I just know it. When my hand touches a shoulder I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into my embrace. I could feel her body relax, something was wrong I could just feel it. "Buffy…you're alive"

"You did talk to me on the phone…"

"Yeah but this makes it more real." I run my hands long the side of her face brushing at her hair. Her head leaning into my hands. 

"Can we go sit down in the living room I'd like to talk.

***

As you can tell the saga of back story has begun. If you want more feedback is a must.


End file.
